When a men loves a woman
by Selene-Lestrange
Summary: ¿Q pasa cuando una noche de luna llena ves cosas que no deberias? ¿y si esas cosas desataran nuevas sensaciones hacia aquel que solamente te daba ganas de golpear? el amor es un sentimiento tan repentino como traicionero. Lily


**When a men loves a woman**

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°· .·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

_"No se porque escribo esto, pero a Lily le hacia mucha ilusión, segun ella, es para que nuestro futuro hijo, que ahora esta creciendo en su vientre lea nuestra pequeña historia de amor. No lo veo como algo excepcional, simplemente fue una atracción que se convirtió en amor. Aunque... si podria decir que fué algo complicada. Cuando se es adolescente se peca de arrogante y ciego con lo que nos rodea. Yo peque de ser arrogante, a pesar de por cada paso de ella, la sangre corria veloz por mi cuerpo, era la ansiedad de tenerla entre mis brazos lo que comenzaba a carcomerme por dentro. Mi princesa de fuego, siempre fue conocida por ser una encantadora orgullosa Gryffindor que no se deja dominar por nadie. Durante cuarto, quinto, sexto y principios de septimo, para ella era un arrogante que solo buscaba fama, pero todo cambio en una noche de Luna Llena... todo comenzó así mi querido o querida descendencia"_

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°· .·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

**-Harry ¿que lees? -pregunto Virginia Weasley ahora apellidada Potter, con curiosidad**

**-El libro que me dejo Sirius... -casi dolia pronunciar el nombre de su padrino despues de siete años de ausencia**

**-¿Puedo leer contigo? -pregunto melosa**

**Los hermosos ojos esmeraldas del hombre brillaron con un matiz picaro**

**-Vamos pequeña, promete ser interesante -haciendo hueco entre sus piernas, Veronica se sento pegando su espalda al pecho de su esposo. El calido ambiente que proporcionaba la chimenea inundo de calidez sus cuerpos. Ambos ya sumidos en la emocionante lectura de aquel viejo libro de color rojo terciopelado.**

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°· .·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

**L**a Luna llena para todos los seres humanos proporcionaban un oculo de romanticismo que pocos entendian el porqué, quizas era porque la Luna significaba feminidad, o tal vez por el misterio mistico que envolvia ese astro. Sin embargo para cuatro personajes, habitantes de Hogwarts, significaba la desesperanza de uno de sus compañeros de travesuras. Un ciervo, un perro y una diminuta rata corrian agiles persiguiendo a un lobo.

Lily! -gritaba una compañera de su casa cuando esta caminaba rumbo a la salida

Lilian Evans, era hermosa, cualquier hombre que dijera lo contrario estaba mal de la cabeza. Una femina de alto porte, de piernas interminables y cuerpo escultural. Su rostro blanco como la nieve decorado por unos carnosos labios rojo corazon, su nariz respingona y pequeña que le daba un toque picaro. Pero lo que mas atraía de ese rostro angelical, no era lo nombrado. Sino aquellas grandes pupilas esmeraldas cobijadas tras aquellas pestañas cobrizas. Sus hombros eran bañados por una cabellera rojiza que destellaba brillos dorados, imponente muchacha llevaba en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, la insignia de prefecta y premio anual.

¿Si Eileen?

La joven en cuestion era su mejor amiga. Su compañera prefecta de Ravenclaw, tenia el pelo ensortijado de suaves hondas que bañaban su faz y llegaban hasta unos centimetros por encima de su cintura, de un bonito y casi imposible rubio platino. Sus pupilas eran tan hipnotizantes como su figura, eran azul media noche. Eileen Baggins era media Veela, el fuego frio de su raza tenia a la mitad de los hombres lamiendo el suelo que ella pisaba. Sin embargo ella esperaba a su amor... Las Veelas no podian enlazarse con cualquiera. Cada Veela nacia con una media mitad, con una persona con la que debía casarse y tener descendencia. Ella se habia criado con su manada, su madre que tenia el don de la premonicion la habia mandado a Hogwarts, augurando que su media mitad la hallaría allí. Sin embargo ella perdia esperanzas, ninguno chico lo habia reconocido como su media mitad.

No deberias salir a media noche a los terrenos, recuerda las cosas sobre la casa de los gritos que se cuentan, quizas esa bestia anda suelta... -dijo la rubia con cautela

¿Y donde quedaria sino mi espiritu Gryffindor sino me arriesgara? -sonrio juguetona, haciendo sonreir a su amiga- ¿te vienes? piensan dos cabezas mejor que una -añadio guiñandole un ojo

mmm si, quizas me encuentre con mi principe azul, de una vez por todas -bromeo- y entonces... todos me envidareis -hubo un deje de triste amargura en su melodiosa voz

Algun día Ely... debe andar cerca, estoy segura de ello -guiño un ojo mientras se enganchaba al brazo de su amiga, y ambas salian a los terrenos alumbrados unicamente por el brillo de la Luna- ¿sabes porque salgo? quiero descubrir algo...

¿El qué?

Vi a Black y Potter seguidos por Pettigrew abandonar la torre, y me preocupo ya que cuchicheaban muy secretamente...

En otras palabras, vas a espiarlos! -exclamo burlona

¡No! bueno... si un poco... -dijo al recibir una mirada esceptica de la Ravenclaw- pero es mi deber, soy prefecta -dijo con una gran sonrisa agradiendo sus labios llenos

Eileen solo bufó lanzandole una mirada de ofensa y murmurando el porque veía a cierta pelirroja como su mejor amiga, si esa chica solo era un peligro para su salud fisica y mental. Comenzaron a recorrer el camino empedrado que daba al lago, ni rastro de Potter y su pandilla.

No hay nadie Lily ¿porque no nos vamos?

No, vamos a mirar un rato mas, los segui hasta la salida, y no han entrado nuevamente al castillo, deben estar por aquí.

Pero -balbuceo

Te estas comportando como una serpiente Ely! -exclamo con soniquete, recibiendo una mirada herida de la rubia platino

Entre risas siguieron el recorrido hasta destingir en medio de las sombras, la brillante superficie del lago. Cuando fueron a caminar en el terreno sin hierba, un crujido a espaldas de las jovenes las alerto. Rapidamente ambas sacaron sus varitas y conjurando un "Lumus" las varitas se prendieron.

Estoy segura que oí algo -murmuro la pelirroja entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha y peinando con la mirada todo a su alrededor

¡Crack!

Un violento rugido fue el causante de que dos gritos femeninos resonaran en todos los terrenos. Lily y Eileen retrocedieron a la vez que un gigantesco hombre lobo de pelaje canelo con afiladas mandibulas se acercaba mientras se relamia.

Para cualquier ojo humano, casi fue imposible de ver lo que sucedio a continuación. El ser estaba preparado para lanzarse sobre las dos asustadas muchachas. Cuando dos veloces sombras se lanzaron en contra del lobo. Lily en medio de las lagrimas de terror pudo ver que las sombras no eran nada mas y nada menos que un perro negro y un elegante ciervo que acababa de envestirlo con sus desarrolladas cornamentas. Las chicas estaban paralizadas del miedo.

¡Una rata! -chillo Eileen viendo una rata en su zapato y sin el menor cargo de conciencia de una patada arremetio contra ella, mandandola lejos (n/a: no lo pude evitar, jajajaja)

El ciervo se separo bruscamente del rabioso lobo, para prepararse para volver a envestirlo mientras el furioso perro negro estaba subido a su espalda mordiendo con fuerza su carne. El lobo se sacudió con brusquedad, haciendo que el perro saltara por los aires. El cuerpo del semiconciente canino calló sobre Eileen que perdiendo el equilibrio callo con el animal subido encima suya, con un grito ahogado. Lily iba a atender a los gritos histericos de su amiga, cuando algo freno sus movimientos. El lobo clavo sus ojos en ella. El ciervo lo miraba a él en una cruda lucha de miradas silenciosas. Entonces el brazo engarrado de la fiera se alzo sobre el ciervo y lo apartó con fuerza, haciendo que el ciervo saliera disparado contra una roca.

El animal se preparo para atacar a Lily, que temblaba de arriba abajo con el terror paralizando sus musculos. Entonces algo freno su ataque. Un lejano aullido de lobo hizo que el animal mirara una ultima vez a Lily y saliera corriendo.

Lily respiro hondo meditando la situacion, se acercó al ciervo herido ignorando a su amiga Eileen durante unos segundos. El animal gemia por lo bajo, mientras intentaba inutilmente ponerse de pie, pero sus patas volvian a flaquear y quedaba nuevamente desparramado en el suelo.

¡Oh Dios mio! -las lagrimas se le saltaron al darse cuenta de que el animal sangraba por un costado

Los ojos castaños del ciervo se fijaron durante un largo segundo en los esmeraldas de la joven, que sacaba un pañuelo blanco de su tunica y la ponia en la herida. Todo iba bien, hasta que...

¡Blaaaaaack! -chillo Eileen

Lily volteo, para encontrarse a su amiga encarcelada bajo el cuerpo de un inconciente Sirius Black. Los ojos de la pelirroja se posaron nuevamente en el ciervo, y sus ojos brillaron con sospecha, a comenzar a enlazar conceptos, se fijo en sus castaños ojos, y...

¿Potter? -pregunto confusa

TBC


End file.
